


The Lodger X Reader: This Dark, Horrific World

by orphan_account



Category: Knock-Knock (game)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Knock-Knock, Reader-Insert, Seriously This Game Needs More Attention, Underappreciated Horror Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, writing a reader insert for an underappreciated horror game called Knock-Knock. If you haven't played this game, I highly recommend it. Its a hide and seek style horror game, and its one of the better games I've played. For me, it never stops being scary, and oh that art style! Anyway, I'm getting off topic. The protagonist of this game, the Lodger, is the most ADORABLE thing to have ever existed! So I figured "hey, why not write a reader insert for him?" I mean, it doesn't exist yet, so I'm making it exist. The Lodger doesn't have an official name, so I'm going to call him Jack, from another Knock-Knock fanfic I read on DeviantART. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyed by some people, though I don't expect it to get much attention. There will be multiple chapters, possibly a lemon *nosebleed*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodger has been alone for ten long years now. But his world is changed forever when he meets a runaway girl with a dark past. Will he be able to function properly now that he is around another person?

The Lodger laid in his bed, eyes closed and breathing softly. He looked to be sleeping. But he wasn't. He hardly ever slept. Right now, he was just waiting for the sun to rise so he could get to work documenting his surroundings. He opened his eyes. Through the window, he saw the first few rays of the sun begin to peek over the mountains far off in the distance. He sighed. Ten years... Ten years he had been alone... He hasn't seen another human being since his father killed himself... He dared not venture to towns beyond the forest in which he made his home, for fear of ridicule, and perhaps being placed into a mental institution.

He sighed, sitting up. 'Time to begin yet another dull day...' He thought. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. He placed a pot of water on the stove to boil. He opened the cabinet and reached for an old box of tea, and sat it beside the stove. He opened another cabinet, and got out his favorite mug, placing it beside the tea. He sat down at the table, and waited for the water to boil.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

____ trudged through the forest, her shoes making squelching noises against the wet soil. It had been a week since she had run away from home. She had taken some dry and canned goods with her, but said food had run out about four days ago, and she hadn't eaten since. She knew she could collapse from hunger and exhaustion at any moment, but she kept going anyway. She had to make sure no one would ever find her, so that they would never take her back to her negligent mother and abusive stepfather.

She walked thought the forest for thirty minutes, before she gasped. Standing before her was a large, old mansion. 'Perhaps I can give them some sort of sob story, and maybe they'll let me stay with them for a while. And when they begin to doubt my story, I'll leave in the night.' She thought to herself. With the last of her energy, she ran towards the mansion as fast as she could. When she reached the door, she banged as hard as she could. "Help!" She yelled. After a few moments of silence, she heard what seemed to be a man's voice. "Go away!" They said. "Please! I need help!" "Please! Please!" No response. Suddenly, ____ felt herself beginning to pass out. "Please..." She whispered. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Lodger sat under his table, his hands covering his ears and his knees drawn up to his chest. "Its not real... Its not real..." He whispered to himself over and over. When the voice from the other side of his door finally stopped, he slowly removed his hands from his ears. He crawled out from under the table. 'I have to see...' He thought as he approached the door. He slowly unbolted it, and opened the door, it creaked as it opened.

He froze. There was a girl laying outside his door, passed out. 'No... No no no no... Its not real... It can't be real... Maybe... Maybe if I touch her, my mind will realize she's just an illusion...' Hesitantly, he bent down, his arm extended. He leaned forward and his hand brushes against her cheek. He drew back his hand 'She's real! She... She's really here!'

A sudden realization hit him. "Holy shit..." He whispered "She... She's hurt!" He scooped her up, and quickly carried her back to his room. He laid her on the bed. He ran to the kitchen, and filled a bowl with water. He grabbed a cloth, and ran back to his room.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up, and finds herself in the home of a strange man, who she believes is the man who has been calling to her in her dreams.

It was dark. She could see nothing. All she could do was hear. She heard a faint voice crying out in the distance. "Help me!" It cried. It sounded like a man's voice. The voice got closer. And closer, growing louder by the second. Until...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ____'s eyes opened. She sat up quickly, confused. She was sure she had never seen the room she was in before, yet... It seemed strangely familiar... She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up. Her legs were a bit shaky, probably from hunger. She carefully tiptoed out of the room, and into the hallway. The floor boards creaked under her feet, resonating through the house. She walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. There was a kettle full of water boiling over on the stove. She stepped forward, reaching out to take the kettle of the stove, when she heard the floor boards creak behind her. She spun around. There before her, stood a pale, wide-eyed man in a night shirt. He wasn't much taller than her, and he had dark circles around his eyes, like he barely slept. He had scraggly auburn hair that stood up in spikes. "You... You're awake..." he said, finally. "Are you the one who carried me in here?" she asked. He nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he broke the silence. "You must be hungry... Let me get you something to eat..." "OK..." she said. She couldn't refuse the offer, as she felt that she could pass out again at any moment.

 

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you in earlier." He said as she was eating. "Its OK, I mean, I'd be weary of people coming around here too." He was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "So why are you here anyway? There's not much to see around here, the forest is almost completely dead." She thought for a moment. She thought of stories she could tell. "I ran away from home" she blurted out suddenly. She mentally slapped herself. 'Why did I tell him that!?' "Why would you do that?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She sighed. 'I guess we're going with the truth...' she thought. "Well... My stepfather beats me, and my mother ignores me..." His eyes grew wide. "W-why don't you tell someone then?" "Well, I have... There have been investigations, but my parents are really good at covering stuff up. So I'm never removed from them. That's why I left. I couldn't take it anymore." He just stared at her for a moment. "I... I'm sorry to hear that..." They were both silent as they ate the rest of their meals. When they finally finished, he spoke up. "Maybe... Would you like to stay here for a while?" "Sure!" she said without thinking. He smiled. "Great. I'm Jack by the way. What's your name?" "____." she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As ____ slept that night, Jack decided to make an entry to his diary.

 

_A girl showed up at my doorstep today. Her name is ____. She is the first person I've seen in a very long time. She ran away from her abusive parents, so she'll be staying with me for a while. I hope we can become good friends._


	3. How Do I Deal With These Sudden Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month time skip. Jack begins to experience a crush on the reader, but he has no idea how to deal with those kind of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic font is an entry that Jack is making into his diary.

It had been about a month since ____ had come to live with Jack. Since then, he had started to feel weird every time he saw her. Like insects flying around his stomach. He flipped through his medical books constantly, trying to figure out if it was some sort of medical condition. He found nothing like his symptoms though. Then, one day, it dawned on him. Something his father had told him when he was young. 'Oh my god...' He thought to himself 'Could I be... No... No I can't be..." He pushed the thought out of his mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ____ noticed the way Jack acted around her. She recognized the behavior as someone who had feelings for another. She had seen this behavior a lot, especially when she was in school. There were lots of boys who would act that way around her, some even asking her on dates. But she turned them all down. She just wasn't interested... Jack though... Jack was different. He had taken her in when no one else would, and cared for her. And in the weeks that she had spent with him, she had begun to have a crush on him. But she knew that a relationship was unlikely... There was quite an age difference... She wasn't even 18 yet! But still... She just couldn't help herself. Hopefully, the crush would soon pass, and they could live as just good friends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No matter how hard I try, I just can't deny it... I am falling in love with ____. I know she is underage, that I shouldn't be thinking these things about her... But I do. I don't know what to do anymore... If I tell her, she might begin pushing me away. I've never had to deal with these feelings before... All my life, I've lived alone with my father. I've hardly come in contact with a girl. Sure, there were the occasional travelers that would be passing through, but only briefly. This feeling is entirely new to me... I just... I don't know what to do..._


	4. Love Unlike Any Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides that he wants to tell the reader about his feelings. But how will she react? Possible lemon next chapter.

It was official. It was no longer just a crush. He loved her. Every little thing about her seemed incredible to him. Her smile. The way her hair flowed in the wind. The gleam in her eyes. Everything. She was amazing... But there were a few problems. First of all, he didn't even know if she felt the same way. Second, she was underage. And third... He was extremely inexperienced. He had never felt this way before about anyone. He had no idea how to go about it. 'Do I just tell her...?' He thought. He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, ____...." He said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

____ sat on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about him... He was everything to her at this point... She fell back onto her bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh Jack..." She whispered. She laid there for a few minutes, before she heard a soft, unsure knock at her door. "Yes?" She said, sitting up. A quite nervous-looking Jack entered her room. "Um, ____..." He said "Would you... Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked, running the back of his neck. "Sure..."she said. She jumped out of bed, and slipped on her coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked in silence for a long time. 'Should I tell her now?' He pondered, a somewhat nervous and scared expression on his face. ____ noticed this. "Jack? What's wrong?" She asked. He tensed up, and kept walking, but she had stopped. He noticed she was no longer beside him, and turned around to face her. "Jack...?" She questioned, clearly worried. He sighed, rejoining her. "____..." He breathed "there's something I have to tell you, I'm just not sure how to do it..." Her worry increased. "Its OK... Just say it..." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and yelled; "I LOVE YOU ____!" 

His voice echoed through the dead forest, emphasizing those words. It had startled them both when he had screamed like that. He honestly didn't know why he had done that, 'I guess so there would be no misunderstandings...' He thought. She smiled, and decided to poke a bit of fun at him for yelling like that. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He looked at her for a moment. A smile slowly spread across his face, and tears began to pour from his eyes. "Jack, you're crying!" She said, her worry returning. He shook his head. "They're tears of joy, ____. I've never been this happy in my entire life!" He practically leaped into her arms, and they embraced for several minutes, before enjoying a loving, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so damn long, I lost interest for a while... I'll probably be updating regularly again now.


End file.
